There's always a surprise in store for Will
by Halt's Apprentice
Summary: What happens after Will comes back from the castle and there's someone that wants to talk to him? What happens when this person tells Will something that will change his life forever? Chapter one redone!


**Okay so this is the next story of the MilesNeedsHelpCorporation. Oh, by the way you've probably noticed that my first story 'The gathering and the surprises it brings' is deleted. That's because it was so messed up and with what I did in the first chapter I couldn't continue it. So, if you're disappointed, well, frankly my dear, I don't give a rat's ass. Writing is harder than it looks you know! Anyway, I hope you like this one and, if you haven't read my news-letter than go read that first! Because this is for fun, that's my political view. And, this isn't nearly as important. So anyway God bless and, of course, the question will be at the bottom:) Oh! This is based right after book seven. Well, I'm not sure if this will work because I haven't read that one yet but I'm gonna try damn it!**

Will was getting back from the castle. He went to see Alyss because he was feeling quite lonely without Evanlyn in his life. He was shocked to find that there was someone else who was far more important than Evanlyn to him.

He got to the cabin and he was about to get off Tug when he saw a man on a horse riding towards him. He rode over to ask him why he was here but the man spoke first.

"Is this Halt's cabin?" His accent was thick like a Scotti's. He had black hair, a beard, and a kilt. And he had an enormous sword on his back. About four feet and five inches. A Claymore was what it was called.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" Will replied.

"Well, if you're his apprentice Will, than I'm your uncle." He answered.

Will looked at the man. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know any of his family members were alive let alone Scotti. Will just stared at the man for a while hoping that this man was speaking the truth. All Will had ever wanted was a family. And he had friends to be a family for him. But actually having someone that's related to him would be a dream come true.

"You're my uncle?" Will eventually asked.

"That I am. Your father used to live in Scotti too. But then he decided to take his wife with him to Araluen. A smart choice indeed." The man added.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know your name. And, why don't I have a Scotti accent?" Will asked wondering where Halt was.

"Accents are cultural. So even though your parents were Scotti, the fact that you grew up here made you sound Araluen. And, for your first question: My name is William. Where is your mother and father? I've been looking all over for them."

The man had a welcoming feel around him. And, he wasn't over weight like most Scotti. He was as fit as knights and you could tell he knew his way around a sword. He had a true warriors look in his eyes too.

"Will? Who's that?" Halt asked walking over.

"Ahh. You must be the Ranger Halt. Thank you for taking care of Will." William said while dismounting and shaking Halt's hand.

"Well," Will started. "According to him, this is my uncle, William. Although I have hard time believing I have an uncle." Will added at the end.

"You're his uncle?" Halt asked.

"Yes. Where are his parents? I haven't seen my brother and his wife in eighteen years and I was looking forward to seeing them again."

"Well, if you really are his uncle, a good one at that, you would know that Daniel died at the battle of Hackem Heath. And his mother died during childbirth. What's your new story, _William_?" Halt asked putting much emphasis on the man's name.

The man had a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"That's a shame. They were good people and They didn't deserve their fates." William said.

"You can't be his uncle if you didn't even know that they were dead." Halt concluded.

"I could if I haven't seen them in eighteen years like I said!" William replied.

"And why wouldn't you have seen them? Too busy planning invasions for Araluen?" Halt asked.

"Halt stop!" Will yelled. He was thinking about it, and he decided that his story made sense.

"I believe his words." Will finished.

"Why? You may have the height of a Scotti, but height doesn't make the cut."

"Look at him Halt, we look a lot like each other, don't we? We have the same eyes, the same hair color, the only thing that I'm thinking about is why he knows about me if my parents left eighteen years ago. One year _before_ I was born."

"Well, your mother was pregnant when she left. She didn't want you to grow up in a world of war though. That's why she and Daniel decided to go to a more _civilized_ country. They also agreed that they would name you in my honor. So your full name is actually William Wallace. I guess when they were settling down Daniel was called to fight in the war." William concluded.

"Well, now that I remember he did have a Scotti accent." Halt said.

"You knew him?"

"Yes, he died saving me. And I owed him my life. So he told me about his wife, how she was pregnant, and that he wanted me to make sure that his wife and baby were taken care of." Halt said.

"He died an honorable death then. That's the death that every Scotti dreams of. We have the dreams of Skandians basically. We believe that death on the battlefield, is the greatest and noblest gift we can receive from God. Sadly, our country isn't as great as it once was and we're being lead by an evil leader. That's why I eventually left. Because I was sick of fighting for the wrong side. So, I packed up my bag, got my Claymore, and I was ready to go to a land of freedom." William explained.

"Well Halt, do you believe in William now?" Will asked hopefully. He didn't know why, but in his heart he knew that this man was his uncle.

"I think his story is believable and that this man is your uncle, William." Halt added the William with the barest of a smile that was concealed by his cloak.

"Wonderful then! So, what now?" Wallace asked.

"Wait, one more thing," Will started, "How did you know how to find Will?"

"It's not hard to find one who is known as "The hero of Araluen." William answered.

"So, how long have you travelled today?" Will asked.

"About six hours. And I'm ready to stay off of a horse for a day or two." William said with a smile.

"Come inside, we'll get you some coffee." Halt said.

**Soooooooooooooooooooo, That's chapter one. If you don't like the fact that William Wallace is in this then I don't care because I can add anything I want in my stories. I'm not sure where the story will go, I just got the idea and wanted to write it. I would like to thank Hades Krazy Daughter for a second though. Because this person has been one of my biggest supporters and I just wanted to think him/her for all their support:) Anyway, I'm going to call William Wallace William. And Will, Will. Because things will be less confusing. So here's the question: Who's your favorite general? Mine is obviously William Wallace. Because he was so inspirational! Alexander the great and Gaius Julies Caeser were cool, but they fought for more land and selfish reasons. William Wallace fought for freedom and revenge at the same time! And, he was the deadliest warrior to have ever held the Claymore! Nobody else matched his skills! He was executed by England, not killed in battle. And believe me, he was in a LOT of battles. So, I told you, now it's your turn:)**


End file.
